1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to providing a network security policy. Particularly, the present invention is for Internet of Things (hereinafter, “IoT”) security.
2. Background Art
Network has expanded from the concept of ubiquitous installed in a closed network or a private network to collect and control information on things, to the concept of Internet of Things (IoT) where information on things is collected and controlled from an open internet environment.
In order to lower manufacturing cost, most IoT sensors are mounted only with basic functions, and have their inner security function minimized. Thus, the product in itself has weak points, and thus may be hacked easily. Also, IoT sensors are installed in an open environment, allowing dispossession/disassembling, and thus they may be easily infected or controlled by hackers. As a result, hackers can make to collapse IOT sensor network by causing abnormal mass traffic with infected the IoT sensor. And also hackers may provide a method for giving out information including classified information or private information, etc. stored in an inner IoT collecting server by reversely accessing IoT sensor network with the infected sensor which hacker could control totally. In order to strengthen security for low cost IoT sensors and terminals installed in an open environment, they are mounted with a software based secure OS or an integrity check function, or the functions are minimized by mobile device management (MDM) and mobile vaccine. However, as hacking techniques develop and due to the zero day weak points of the product itself, there is still no method for detecting infection of an IoT terminal/server with software installed within the sensor, nor a method for detecting commands reversely accessed by the hacker and abnormal commands transmitted to the internal network.